


Secrecy

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [48]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: when i put out the call for ladies of TAG prompts, anon requested:  I would love to see some Kayo and Jeff scenes. Around "the" secret maybe?





	

The boys were her brothers, but Jeff was not her father.  He showed a level of paternal concern towards her, that might even have been taken as fondness in the right light, but her ever interaction with him was always seen through the lens of the way her real father acted towards Jeff Tracy.

It had been a long time since either man thought of their friendship in terms of _employer_ and _employee_  but Kayo could still see the marks of that beginning every time they came together like this.

She’s feeling it now, standing before his desk, her father perched besides her, slightly behind so she can only catch glimpses out of the corner of her eye.  Her father had gone still, watchful, and it would be too easy to forget he was there at all.

This was on her.  “Are you sure?” Jeff Tracy asked, and again, there was that glimmer of honest concern for her.

Kayo lifted her chin.  “Absolutely.  Now more than ever, you need more than one Kyrano on watch.”  She leaves unsaid the name of the threat.

 _He_ wasn’t her uncle anymore.

Jeff glanced over her shoulder, to her father, and Kayo just catches the tiny nod of approval.  “The boys trust her,” he murmured. Her father, always so softly spoken; Kayo envied him his calm in the face of such a betrayal.

Jeff stands at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he comes around to sit on the edge of his desk, next to where Kayo is standing,  “I don’t want any of this touching them.”

“It won’t,” Kayo promised.

Jeff looked up, pinned her with a hard stare.  Kayo wondered what he sees, but after a moment, he nodded decisively.  “They trust you, Tanusha. That’s precious.  Don’t…they can’t know anything that would break that trust.”  He sighed, pushing himself back up to walk tiredly back around his desk.  “If you’re to protect them, they need to trust you without question.”

Kayo felt her spine stiffen.  “I understand.”

He wasn’t her uncle anymore, and she already had a father figure. But those boys were her brothers.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
